


You're The Best Thing For Me

by enbyalien



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Bake Sale, Fluff, Gen, hyerimyeo are 12, lipveseul are college students, lipveseul are gfs, orbit secret santa 2020, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyalien/pseuds/enbyalien
Summary: Blockberry bake sale is happening and the kids' parents can't go with them. Their babysitters are all gay and dating each other.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul & Choi Yerim | Choerry, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You're The Best Thing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my present to @tadpoleyeojin (on twt) for the Orbit Gift Exchange!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this even tho it's small...  
> English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes...

“I’m sorry sweetie but something came up at the company and I won’t be able to go with you.” The woman said as she was getting ready for work.

  


“But mom you promised you would go with me,” the child whined.

  


“I know I did Yeojin but you know how they are,” the mother patted her head and kneeled to be on eye level with the small girl, “as soon as I can leave I’ll go there okay?”

  


The girl nodded, “I’ll wait for you there then.”

  


“Good, now behave and be sure to obey Sooyoungie.” The woman went to open the door for the younger woman.

  


“Don’t worry Nayeon unnie I won’t take my eyes off Yeojin!” Sooyoung smiled at the CEO.

  


“Thank you so much for coming in such short notice,” Nayeon grabbed her bag, “I just couldn’t leave her alone to go to the bake sale. The cupcakes are all in the oven.”

  


“We’ll have the best stand, right yeo?” Sooyoung smiled at the twelve year-old.

  


“Yeah!” Yeojin jumped up and down. “Me and Yerim will decorate our table while you take care of the money!”

  


“I have to go now,” Nayeon smiled at her daughter’s enthusiasm, “I love you baby, have fun!”

  


“Bye mom!” Yeojin hugged her. “I love you too!”

  


“Let’s have some fun kid!” Sooyoung laughed and went to the kitchen to pack everything.

  


* * *

  


  


“Come on Hyejoo!” Jungeun poked the younger girl, “you know we have to go.”

  


“I don’t want to!” Hyejoo pouted and hugged her covers tighter.

  


“Your moms told me you wouldn’t want to,” Jungeun tried to take the blanket off of her, “don’t you want to be with your friends?”

  


“More like you want to be with your girlfriends,” Hyejoo quipped.

  


“That’s true but also because it might be fun!” Jungeun flushed.

  


“It’s so fun to talk to those PTA moms,” Hyejoo added sarcastically.

  


“Come on hye,” Jungeun tried to get the girl off the bed, “if you don’t get up I’ll take all your consoles with me and I’ll call Jiwoo to keep you company.”

  


“No!” The girl got up immediately.

  


“Good!” Jungeun smirked, “now go get ready and we’ll get there in no time.”

  


“Fine!” Hyejoo said, “but only if I can take my switch!”

  


“Okay I’m fine with that,” Jungeun consented, “but you need to talk to at least one customer.”

  


Hyejoo rolled her eyes and got up to get ready.

  


  


* * *

  


  


“Dad you have to call later so you can see my stand!” Yerim smiled at her phone.

  


“Of course honey!” Seungcheol smiled back at his daughter, “I wish I could be there with you but they said the flight will only be available at night.”

  


“Don’t worry dad, I know it’s not your fault,” Yerim assured him, “you needed to visit grandma.”

  


“She misses you a lot!” He added. “Next time we can visit her together okay?”

  


“Yeah then I can see Yena unnie again!” She exclaimed.

  


“I have to go now sweetie but be sure to do everything Haseul says!” He waved and ended the call.

  


“Haseul unnie!” Yerim yelled after the older girl.

  


“In the kitchen sweetie!” The short woman answered.

  


Yerim ran down the stairs and smiled at her babysitter. “We’re gonna have a great time today!”

  


“And we’ll have the best cupcakes in the area!” Haseul turned, showing the last batch she was decorating.

  


“Yeojin said her mom won’t be able to go either,” Yerim commented, “she said Sooyoung unnie is taking her there.”

  


“Sooyoungie didn’t tell me…” Haseul looked in the direction of her phone.

  


“Please no PDA in front of the baby.” Yerim said.

  


“What baby?” Haseul furrowed her eyebrow.

  


“Me!” Yerim laughed.

  


“Go get ready then,” Haseul teased, “or do you need help with your diaper?”

  


“Unnie!” Yerim giggled and ran up the stairs.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Blockberry’s annual christmas bake sale was one of the most famous in town. Everyone came to enjoy the different foods, talk with their friends and watch the christmas tree light up at night. There was also a carnival that gave the students a discount for them to enjoy the night with their parents.

  


Every year the school asked the students to make groups of 3 and make a stand to sell foods for the school. Some took it as a competition and others just liked to enjoy the holiday season with their friends.

  


The street in front of the school was filled with lights and other christmas decorations. Kids were already playing while their parents set up everything for them. Adults chatted away while making sure everything was ready.

  


Sooyoung and Yeojin were the first of their group to arrive. The young woman helped the small girl to set up their table while they waited for her friends.

  


Sooyoung was still a college student which meant she was the youngest amongst the other kids’ relatives, she didn’t feel like talking with them so she made sure to keep busy while waiting for the other girls and their parents.

  


“Unnie!” She turned around to see the ball of sunshine that was Choi Yerim.

  


“Yerimmie!” She hugged the smaller girl. “Where’s your dad? Do you guys need help getting anything out of the car?”

  


“My dad is stuck in my grandma’s house,” the girl said, “his flight was cancelled because of the snow.”

  


“Oh so you came with seulie?” Sooyoung looked for her shorter girlfriend.

  


“Yeah she’s getting the things from the car!” Yerim smiled.

  


“I’ll go help her then,” the older girl started to move toward the car, “stay here and help Yeojin with the table.”

  


“Don’t take too long!” Yerim teased.

  


Sooyoung found the shorter girl getting the things from her car, she approached her slowly and smiled at her concentration face.

  


“Hi baby!” Sooyoung greeted.

  


Haseul turned around with the biggest smile, “hi soo!”

  


“Let me help you,” Sooyoung leaned down and kissed her forehead before grabbing some trays from the car.

  


Haseul grabbed the rest of the things from the car and followed the taller girl to set everything up for the sales. The four of them worked together peacefully waiting for the time the street would be open to the other people.

  


Sooyoung kept chatting with Haseul and making her laugh while the kids were walking around the other stands greeting their friends.

  


“Yerimmie,” Haseul called once the girl was near them, “didn’t you say each group had three kids?”

  


“Yes,” Yerim furrowed her eyebrow.

  


“Then where is your third member?” Sooyoung asked.

  


“Oh it’s Hyejoo but we don’t know if she’ll come or not,” Yeojin inquired.

  


“She usually doesn’t go to school events,” Yerim added.

  


“Isn’t that the kid Jungeun babysits?” Sooyoung turned to Haseul.

  


“Oh yeah jungie said she likes to stay inside playing video games.” Haseul commented.

  


“Yeah her moms are usually traveling because of work and Jungeun unnie doesn’t force her to come,” Yerim said.

  


“She messaged me saying they were coming so we gotta wait for them,” Sooyoung added.

  


“I’m going!” They turned around to see a small blonde pulling a young girl to their stand. “Stop pulling me unnie!”

  


“Hyejoo you came!” Yerim ran in the other girl’s direction and hugged the taller girl.

  


“Jungeun unnie made me come,” Hyejoo grumbled, returning the hug by patting her back.

  


“And we would’ve arrived earlier if you didn’t make me stop at Starbucks,” Jungeun quipped.

  


“Hi jungie!” Sooyoung smiled at the blonde.

  


“Sorry we’re late honey,” Jungeun hugged the taller girl and kissed the shorter’s head.

  


“I’m just thankful that I’m not the only young person here,” Sooyoung commented, “these PTA moms are so annoying.”

  


“See Sooyoung unnie gets it!” Hyejoo grumbled.

  


“Some of them are nice!” Yerim exclaimed.

  


“Yeah they give us good tips when me and Yerim do something cute for them!” Yeojin added.

  


“Of course they do!” Haseul gushed, “you guys are the cutest kids around!”

  


“Unnie you said if I managed to get some tips that I could keep them,” Hyejoo turned to the blonde.

  


“You can keep the tips you make, if you talk to people,” Jungeun squinted her eyes at the younger girl.

  


“Fine,” Hyejoo sighed.

  


The other girls giggled and went back to the front of the table.

  


Everyone got ready to start the sales and waited for customers to arrive at their stand. Yerim and Yeojin stood in front of the table calling customers and thanking them while the older girls worked together to sell everything.

  


Sooyoung took care of the money since she was the fastest at doing the math, Haseul greeted the customers and helped them choose a cupcake, Jungeun kept making sure there was enough on the table and also trying to get Hyejoo to help.

  


“Come on hye,” Jungeun begged, “I promise to stop bothering you when you manage to get one customer to come!”

  


“But people don’t like me unnie,” Hyejoo mumbled while focusing on her game.

  


“Of course they like you!” The blonde commented. “You’re good with persuasion I’m sure some naive PTA mom will fall for your charms!”

  


“Well don’t be surprised if I come back empty handed,” Hyejoo grumbled and got up.

  


“Here!” Haseul gave her a box with a few cupcakes, “come back when you sell them all!”

  


“If you want I can go with you!” Yerim smiled at the taller girl.

  


“Make sure Hyejoo actually talks with the customers!” Jungeun smiled at them and waved them away.

  


“Unnie I’m gonna talk to my friend on the hot chocolate stand!” Yeojin ran away before the older girls could say anything.

  


“Ugh these kids!” Jungeun sighed.

  


“Sometimes I don’t even know how their parents keep up with them!” Sooyoung laughed.

  


“Don’t worry the sales are almost over and then we can walk around the carnival with them!” Haseul smiled.

  


“Are you asking us on a date, seulie?” Sooyoung teased.

  


“I promised Yerimmie to keep PDA to a minimum,” Haseul complained.

  


“Well nobody is looking now,” Jungeun smiled and leaned over to steal a kiss from the shorter girl.

  


“Jungie!” Haseul squealed.

  


“Well guess it’ll be just me and jungie then,” the taller girl disclosed, pulling the blonde to sit on her lap.

  


“It’s a pity seulie can’t kiss us right now,” Jungeun purred and turned to kiss Sooyoung.

  


“Stop that,” Haseul whined.

  


“Stop what?” Sooyoung smirked and kept making out with her other girlfriend.

  


“You know what,” the shorter girl complained.

  


“Unnie why are you all red?” Yerim tilted her head with a devilish smile.

  


“Did you sell everything?” Jungeun jumped up from Sooyoung’s lap.

  


“Yes!” Yerim exclaimed. “And Hyejoo was the one to sell everything!”

  


“See I told you people like you,” Jungeun ruffled her hair.

  


“I did sell all 10 to one person,” Hyejoo smirked.

  


“Wow the person must’ve been hungry!” Haseul giggled nervously trying to calm down.

  


“Here’s the money,” Hyejoo gave them everything, “now can I play in peace?”

  


“Sure kid,” Jungeun rolled her eyes, “just remember that after we’re gonna go see the lights and wait for the tree to be lit up.”

  


“Fine,” Hyejoo grumbled and went back to her game.

  


“Why don’t you guys take a break?” Yerim turned to the older girls. “There’s not many people and you should go try some of the food before it’s over! Me and hye can take care of the stand for a couple minutes.”

  


“We can?” Hyejoo raised her eyebrow.

  


“Yes we can!” Yerim glared at the other girl trying to not so subtly get the babysitters alone.

  


“Okay, okay!” Sooyoung winked at the young girl and turned to smile at the other women. “Shall we ladies?”

  


“Oh, okay!” Jungeun smiled back and they looked at Haseul who nodded her head.

  


“If anything happens just yell and we’ll come back,” Sooyoung said and grabbed the hands of the other two.

  


“Have fun,” Hyejoo remarked sarcastically.

  


“But not so much fun!” Yerim smirked.

  


Haseul glared at the younger girl while Sooyoung laughed.

  


“It’s hard to believe that Yerim is the one that teases you the most,” the taller girl squeezed her hand.

  


“She gets it from her dad,” Haseul pressed herself in her girlfriend’s warm embrace.

  


“Well I think you look adorable when you go all red in the face,” Jungeun teased.

  


“Baby stop,” Haseul hid her face on the taller girl’s arm.

“Okay let’s get something to eat,” Sooyoung laughed at their banter, “I’ve been craving some donuts all day.”

  


“I remember hye saying that the donuts were being sold by Chaewon, Hyunjin and Heejin,” Jungeun remembered, “cause Chaewon came to see what she was playing.”

  


“I know Hyunjin!” Haseul intruded, “Yerim talks a lot about her, she said people got them mixed up when they both had dark hair.”

  


“Well as long as their donuts are tasty...” Sooyoung walked over to the stand and smiled at the kids in front of it.

  


“Welcome to the best stand with the best pastries!” The tallest girl greeted.

  


“We have lots of flavors,” the smaller but more cheerful girl added. “You can choose them!”

  


“What do you want, honey?” Sooyoung turned to the blonde.

  


“I’ll have the sweetest one you’ve got,” Jungeun smiled at the woman taking care of it.

  


“And you babe?” The taller turned to her other girlfriend.

  


“I’ll have a glazed one,” Haseul pointed out.

  


“Do you have a strawberry filled one?” Sooyoung asked one of the parents.

  


“Of course we do!” The black haired woman smiled. “Chae can you get one for the young woman?”

  


“Yeah mom,” the third girl that had been quiet until now spoke quietly and got the food.

  


“That’ll be 4,50,” the man smiled.

  


“Here you are,” Sooyoung gave him the money and waved goodbye as they began to walk away.

  


“Let’s get some churros for the girls,” Jungeun exclaimed, “Hyejoo loves churros.”

  


“You just want to make her forgive you easily, don’t you?” Haseul teased.

  


“Of course,” the blonde laughed, “she pretends to hate these events but she always has fun in the end.”

  


“I see the churros stand there,” Sooyoung pulled them along.

  


“Hello, welcome!” The small girl in front of the stand greeted.

  


“Can we have 3 churros to go please?” Haseul asked.

  


“Of course sweetie,” one of the moms behind the stand said, “chocolate or caramel on top?”

  


“Chocolate!” Jungeun answered, “the kids love chocolate.”

  


“Oh you seem very young to be a mom.” One of the kids commented.

  


“Oh I’m not their mom,” Jungeun stammered, “I’m just one of their babysitter.”

  


“Yuri,” her mom glared at her, “you don’t say such things to people!”

  


“Sorry miss,” Yuri apologized, “I’m sure you’re fun to hang out with!”

  


“It’s okay sweetie,” the blonde smiled, “you seem fun to hang out with too.”

  


“Here you go,” they received the package, “it’ll be 10,50.”

  


Sooyoung paid and they went back to their stand.

  


Hyejoo was still playing on her switch while Yerim talked animatedly with a young woman, Yeojin had come back and was paying attention to Hyejoo’s game while trying not to disturb the taller.

  


“And they always kiss when they think we’re not looking,” Yerim finished and the woman laughed.

  


“That sounds like Sooyoung!” The woman smiled seeing the older girls come back.

  


“Jinsol!” Sooyoung dropped her girlfriends’ hands and hugged the other girl. “What are you doing here?”

  


“I was in town and decided to come look at the bake sale,” Jinsol said, “Yerim saw me and waved me over.”

  


“It’s been so long!” Sooyoung smiled, “how was LA?”

  


“It was so fun being around people that like the same thing as I do!” Jinsol looked at the other girls. “I see you’re doing well too...”

  


“Oh yeah,” she smiled proudly at the shorter girls, “these are my girlfriends, Jungeun and Haseul.” She pointed each girl out, “and this is my old friend Jinsol.”

  


“Hi, nice to meet you!” Haseul waved enthusiastically. “I hope the kids weren’t troubling you...”

  


“Yerimmie here was just telling me some stories about you guys,” Jinsol smiled at the twelve year-old, “I’ve known her since she was a baby, her dad used to let me use his equipment to make music.”

  


“Oh you make music? That’s cool!” Haseul commented.

  


“Unnie is that churros?” Hyejoo suddenly yelled almost tackling Jungeun.

  


“Calm down!” Jungeun yelled, “yeah we brought some for you guys.”

  


“If we knew you were here I’d have brought one for you too, sol,” Sooyoung shoved the other girl.

  


“Don’t worry I just came to pass by,” Jinsol smiled at her friend, “my mom asked to buy some things at the market so I should get going. It was good seeing you again!”

  


“Text me so we can hang out while you’re still here,” Sooyoung patted her back.

  


“Will do!” Jinsol laughed and started to walk away. “It was nice meeting you guys!”

  


“Bye!” Yerim waved at her.

  


“She seems fun,” Jungeun kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

  


“She is!” Yerim exclaimed, “Jinsol unnie used to go to my house all the time when I was younger! We’d spend all day playing with my dad’s instruments!”

  


“That’s why you’re so good at playing the piano...” Haseul remarked.

  


“I learned from the best!” The girl smiled proudly.

  


The rest of the evening went by fast, while the kids switched between greeting customers and playing on Hyejoo’s switch, the girls chatted amongst themselves and tried to keep their PDA to a minimum in front of the children.

  


Soon all cupcakes were sold and the bake sale was finally over. They packed everything back into their cars and went to the carnival together.

  


The place was filled with bright lights and typical carnival games. Kids were already running and laughing while their parents looked from afar or ran after them.

  


As soon as they entered Yerim and Yeojin dragged Hyejoo to one of the attractions and their babysitters followed soon after. Haseul and Jungeun were clinging to Sooyoung like always and the taller girl just smiled at the cute reactions of her girlfriends seeing some of the attractions.

  


“Sooyoungie!” Nayeon ran after the girl, “I’m so sorry I got held up and couldn’t leave but I came as soon as I could.”

  


“No worries unnie,” Sooyoung smiled, “we just arrived and the kids wanted to go into the bumping cars.”

  


“Well tell you what,” the older woman began, “why don’t I keep an eye on the kids and you three go have so fun?”

  


“It’s fine we can watch them,” Haseul assured.

  


“I won’t take no for an answer,” Nayeon raised her eyebrow at the girls.

  


“Thank you unnie,” Sooyoung beamed, “we can meet you guys later for food.”

  


“Sounds lovely!” Nayeon grinned. “Have fun girls!”

  


And with that she went after her daughter and her friends leaving the trio alone.

  


“Come on I want to go on the ferris wheel!” Jungeun pulled her girlfriends in the direction of the giant ride.

  


The line was small and they got into the booth. It was a large compartiment with enough seats for three people, they sat down with Sooyoung in the middle since she was scared of heights, he girlfriends found that cute and ironic, considering she was the tallest.

  


The ride began and Sooyoung clutched the others’ hands. They were basically cuddling while enjoying, Jungeun kept looking over the view and at her girlfriends in loving awe, Haseul was making sure Sooyoung was feeling okay and Sooyoung tried to not freak out and kept her eyes closed.

  


“Babe, look we’re at the top,” Jungeun whispered.

  


The taller opened her eyes to see the most amazing view, from where they were they could see the whole city basked in the sunset. The sky was that beautiful mixture of blues and oranges that you could stare for hours while thinking about life.

  


“It’s beautiful,” Sooyoung smiled and kissed their cheeks, “I love you both so much.”

  


“Awn soo,” Haseul squeezed her hand, “I love you two too.”

  


“That’s embarrassing,” Jungeun teased but smiled at them, “I love you dorks.”

  


They stared at the view while they could and waited for the ride to be over. Once they got to the ground they decided to play some of the games available.

  


“Oh my god!” Haseul exclaimed, “look at that alien!”

  


They looked at the booth she was pointing and saw a giant alien plush. Jungeun looked at Sooyoung and they smiled.

  


“I’m gonna win it for you babe!” Jungeun yelled while running towards it.

  


“Not if I win it first!” Sooyoung ran after her and Haseul laughed at the competitiveness of her girlfriends.

  


“How many points do I gotta do to win that plush?” Jungeun asked the worker.

  


“1000 points,” the girl answered.

  


“Give me one shot of whatever this is,” Jungeun gave her the money and the girl brought back 3 balls.

  


Jungeun aimed and threw one on the pile of bottles stacked on the other side of the booth. She managed to knock over 3 out of the 6 bottles, she threw the other ball and missed by a little. The blonde was down to her last ball and she knew she wouldn’t be able to knock the last three bottles, she tried anyway and managed to let two bottles standing.

  


“Congratulations,” the worker said, “you got 800 points, you can choose anything from that shelf.”

  


Jungeun pouted and looked at the prizes, she ended up choosing a small cat plush and smiled at her girlfriends, she gave it to Sooyoung knowing the girl’s love for cats.

  


“My turn!” Sooyoung laughed and gave the money to the girl.

  


She aimed and threw the first ball, the bottle on the top was knocked down with ease. She prepared for her second throw and managed to hit the center of the tower, the force of her throw knocked down the rest of the bottles and they cheered for her.

  


“Congratulations,” the girl smiled, “you got 1000 points and you get a lollipop for not using all the balls, you can choose your prize from any shelves.”

  


“I want that one!” She pointed at the giant alien and pretended to flex when she gave it to her tiny girlfriend.

  


Haseul laughed and kissed her cheek while Jungeun pouted on the side.

  


“Come on,” Haseul kissed the blonde which made her grin, “now let me show what I can do.”

  


They went to another booth with a different game and Haseul decided to play it. There were balloons taped to the wall and you got 3 darts to throw. Each balloon had a different prize written inside.

  


Haseul got ready and the others smiled at her, she threw all the darts and managed to hit nothing. She sulked and was immediately embraced by her girlfriends, they kissed her cheek and assured her that it was okay.

  


She smiled knowing that she didn’t have to win something to show her love. They decided to go on another ride before going to eat.

  


They settled on a calm one and went to the carrousel. The line was a bit long but nothing that would take too long, they waited for their turn chatting and embracing one another lovingly.

  


Haseul climbed on a horse with her plush while Jungeun and Sooyoung sat on a race car next to their girlfriend.

  


Sooyoung took a pic of Haseul riding with her alien while the three of them laughed away. At the end of the ride the girls were hungry and decided to eat.

  


Sooyoung texted Nayeon to search for them and found them sitting on one of the benches.

  


“Unnie!” They heard a yell once they got closer to the girls.

  


Sooyoung got prepared and soon Yerim was jumping to hug her. The older girl caught her with ease and spun her around before putting her on the ground.

  


“Did you girls have fun?” Nayeon looked at the three of them.

  


“Yes,” Sooyoung smiled, “thank you unnie.”

  


“It’s the least I could do since I hadn’t spent the day with my little bean!” She ruffled the small girl’s hair.

  


“Mom!” Yeojin complained and tried to hide her smile.

  


“Did you enjoy the rides, hye?” Jungeun sat next to her.

  


“Yeojin screamed like a baby!” Hyejoo said enthusiastically.

  


“I did not!” The smaller girl whined.

  


“Yes you did!” Hyejoo nagged, “and we couldn’t go on one of the rides because she is too small!”

  


“It’s not my fault that I haven’t grown yet!” Yeojin grumbled. “And you suck at games!”

  


The older girls watched the twelve year-olds banter with amusement while they decided what to eat. Nayeon ended up paying all of their meals, even though the other girls insisted she didn’t need to, and they ate quietly chatting about the rides they went on.

  


“It’s getting late,” Jungeun yawned, “we should go back.”

  


“Okay grandma,” Hyejoo teased and Jungeun tried to smack her head.

  


“I was going to let you play a bit after we got home but guess you will have to sleep,” Jungeun huffed.

  


“No unnie please, I was just kidding!” Hyejoo whined.

  


“I’ll think about it,” Jungeun conceded, looking at her pouty face.

  


“Let’s go then,” Sooyoung said, “before grandma here becomes grumpier.”

  


Jungeun glared at her girlfriend but softened when she kissed her.

  


“Give me the things that are in your car so you can go home Sooyoungie,” Nayeon nodded towards the cars.

  


Each girl said their goodbyes and went their own way to take the kids back to their homes. Sooyoung put everything in Nayeon's car and hugged Yeojin goodbye.

  


Sooyoung was left alone in her car thinking about the wonderful day she spent with her girlfriends and the kids. She texted her girlfriends immediately asking them for a movie night the next day.

  


Haseul answered immediately, getting a reprimand for texting while driving and Jungeun sent an audio, most likely recorded by Hyejoo. Sooyoung giggled and started the car. She was so lucky to have those two in her life, she would never change them for anything in the world.

  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's short I only got inspiration recently and this week has been kinda chaotic...  
> I'm not the best writer so there's not much description mostly dialogue, I'll try to improve with time!  
> I might continue writing small stories for this universe once I'm more free.  
> I enjoyed writing this a lot so I hope you like it!  
> My twitter is [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien) if you want to talk with me!  
> Thank you for reading even if you're not my secret santa, leave a comment if you want to say something!


End file.
